Deal
by JJ226
Summary: Episode 5 in my Season 4 Fan Fiction! Please Read and Review :


Episode #405

LOST

"Deal"

Written By:

Jonjo Smith

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Final Draft Written and Revised on: 13th January 2008

Cast ListMain Cast

Naveen Andrews as Sayid JarrahNestor Carbonell as Richard AlpertHenry Ian Cusick as Desmond HumeEmilie de Ravin as Claire LittletonMichael Emerson as Ben LinusMatthew Fox as Jack ShephardJorge Garcia as Hugo Reyes (Hurley)Josh Holloway as James Ford (Sawyer)Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo KwonYunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa KwonEvangeline Lilly as Kate Austen Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet BurkeTerry O'Quinn as John Locke? as Beverley Khan? as Lucas Green

Special Guest Star

Malcolm David Kelley as Walt LloydHarold Perrineau Jr as Michael Dawson

Recurring Star

Sam Anderson as Bernard NadlerL. Scott Caldwell as Rose NadlerMira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau? as Jacob? as William Francis? as Joseph Peltier

Guest Star

? as Kaden McKernon? as Nathaniel Crosby ? as Sylvia

EXT. THE AIRPORT- NIGHT TIME (FLASH FORWARD)

JACK is in the position he is in at the end of "Through The Looking Glass" flash forward. KATE has just driven away from him. JACK looks extremely despondent.

JACK (WHISPER):

We have to go back-

JACK stares at the ground for a moment and then makes slowly his way back to his car. He gets in.

INT. JACK'S CAR

JACK sits back in the seat for a moment and takes a deep breath. He then begins to cry heavily. He almost collapses forward onto the steering wheel and hangs limply over it. He has tears filling his eyes.

JACK (CONT'D):

We need to go back!

He sits up suddenly and he hits the steering wheel hard causing the horn to pip loudly. A close up of his angry face.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- DAY TIME (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

A close up again of JACK's face. He has that determined look upon his face. He is still running after BEN. Camera goes into his viewpoint. In front of him a set out, leftover by BEN pathway can be seen: this is what he following.

JACK then suddenly comes through into a clearing in the jungle. He quickly comes to a halt through shock of what he sees in front of him. Camera shot of JACOB's shack then back to JACK's face.

JACK

What the hell is that?

JACK begins to make his way forward towards it. Camera shot of JACK's feet crossing the line of volcanic ash. Then camera shot of JACK slowly approaching the shack.

CUT TO:

INT. THE SHACK- DAY TIME

BEN slowly enters the shack to see JACOB (visible this time) sitting in his chair. He quickly whips his head around to see BEN walking towards him.

JACOB:

Jack-?

A look of confusion comes across his face

BEN:

Yes, he should be here any moment now. I have served you well by bringing him here-

JACOB:

Jack-?

BEN:

Yes, Jack, the doctor

A look of worry comes across BEN's face

JACOB:

Why have you brought him here-?

JACOB creepily rises up out of his chair and begins to walk forwards to BEN. BEN's eyes open widely.

BEN:

You wanted him here didn't you? The flash of light, it was your sign wasn't it-?

JACOB slowly shakes his head as he advances

JACOB:

No, you fool!

JACOB then has backed BEN into a wall of the shack

A knock then comes on the shack door. BEN looks to it with an absolutely terrified look. JACOB looks to it angrily

LOST

EXT. THE JUNGE- DAYTIME

_WITH THE MAIN BEACH SURVIVORS GROUP E.G. KATE, SUN_

DANIELLE appears out of the bushes. She makes no facial expressions and no sound. She walks to the front of the group. Everyone watches her as she does this. DANIELLE then faces the group.

DANIELLE:

We are to carry onto the Beach, as per Jack's orders. Now, come on!

DANIELLE turns around and starts to walk off into the jungle.

The group stare in shock and slightly confused for a moment and then one by one start to move also along with DANIELLE.

KATE runs up to DANIELLE.

KATE:

Where is Jack?

DANIELLE rapidly turns her head to KATE.

DANIELLE:

He has gone after Ben to capture him. He will return to us soon. He asked me to carry on with the group to the Beach.

KATE pulls back from DANIELLE for a moment as she stares at her. She then files into the group that are going slowly past her, next to CLAIRE, SUN and ROSE.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- DAYTIME

SAYID, SAWYER, JULIET, DESMOND, HURLEY, BERNARD and JIN are trudging through the jungle with KADEN still as their hostage. _(NOTE: KADEN IS NOW WALKING ON HIS OWN ACCORD). _HURLEY is with KADEN (DESMOND however still is holding onto KADEN).

HURLEY looks at KADEN with sorrowful/confused eyes.

HURLEY:

So, why are you here?

KADEN looks at him also. From his eyes, it can be told that he is extremely tired.

KADEN:

They sent us to take back the Island-

HURLEY:

DHARMA-?

KADEN slowly nods his head

HURLEY (CONT'D):

Why did they leave this place then?

KADEN:

From what I know, they were chucked off by the Hostiles. Is that who you are, the Hostiles?

HURLEY:

Dude, we are from Oceanic Flight 815-

KADEN's eyes widen with shock.

HURLEY notices his shock and remembers what NAOMI told him.

HURLEY (CONT'D):

Yeah, we know! Naomi told us that everyone thinks we are dead-

Again, KADEN's eyes open at the mention of NAOMI

KADEN:

Naomi, is she ok?

HURLEY puts his head down and doesn't respond.

KADEN violently responds to this realising that she is most probably dead! This causes DESMOND to notice KADEN's tugging on the leash that he has now.

DESMOND:

What is the matter, brother?

DESMOND gives a pull on the leash

KADEN violently turns his head to NAOMI

KADEN:

What has happened to Naomi?!?

DESMOND:

She was a lying bitch

Anger comes across DESMOND's face at the thought of her betrayal.

KADEN:

What has happened to Naomi?!? Tell me! She was my girlfriend-

KADEN has tears in his eyes

DESMOND and HURLEY stop walking. This causes BERNARD to stop walking also who is just in front of them.

BERNARD:

Are you all ok back here-?

No one pays attention to BERNARD

DESMOND looks at KADEN with sorrowful eyes

DESMOND:

She was killed, brother-

KADEN's eyes open once more and he begins to sob slightly

SAYID and others now notice that people behind them are not moving any more.

SAYID (SHOUTING):

Come on! What is stopping you-?!

BERNARD turns his head to them

BERNARD:

We're having a bit of trouble here with DHARMA man!

SAYID runs back to them leaving the others watching on. He reaches them

SAYID:

What is the matter with him?

SAYID motions his head towards KADEN

KADEN looks up. His eyes are full of tears now.

KADEN:

I just thought out my girlfriend has been murdered, you son of a bitch!

KADEN tries to rebel against the bindings but he is held back by DESMOND

SAYID:

Yes, well, we cannot have your grievances halting us I am afraid-

SAYID raises his gun and hits KADEN across the head the gun

HURLEY, BERNARD and DESMOND stare at SAYID in shock

HURLEY:

Why've you done that, Dude?

SAYID:

We need to move on!

SAYID looks away from HURLEY to DESMOND

SAYID (CONT'D):

Please carry on your back again, please-

SAYID turns away and begins to make his way back to the other group.

HURLEY, DESMOND and BERNARD stand in shock for a moment. DESMOND makes a move first, lifting KADEN up onto his back once more. HURLEY gives him a disgusted look.

HURLEY:

Dude, you can't just go along after he has done that to him!

DESMOND shows no emotion at this point

DESMOND:

Hugo, I just wanna get off of this place to see my girl, Penny!

DESMOND then sets off.

HURLEY and BERNARD stand still for a moment and then, set off reluctantly.

CUT TO:

EXT. JACOB'S SHACK- DAYTIME

JACK is stood at the doorway to JACOB's shack. He stares at it in confusion. He looks and down the door and then reaches out his hand towards the door. He quite hurried knocks upon the door. He hears some rattling and movement from inside. He stares quietly for a moment once more.

JACK:

Anyone in there? Ben, is that you?

There is no sound at all this time.

JACK slowly reaches for the door handle and opens the door. Straight away, JACK can see BEN standing in front of him. BEN has a look of being forced upon his face (JACOB).

JACK's eyes open widely.

JACK (CONT'D):

There you are, Ben!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. A CORRIDOR- NIGHT TIME (FLASH FORWARD)

JACK despondently walks down the corridor towards his apartment. He inserts the key into the keyhole and slowly opens the door. He is staring at the floor.

MALE VOICE:

Hello, Jack-

JACK quickly looks up to see who is in his apartment. A man is casually sat on his sofa: NATHANIEL. JACK looks extremely shocked and angry to see this man.

JACK:

What the hell are you doing here?

JACK walks up to him slowly raising his fist to NATHANIEL.

NATHANIEL:

Not happy to see me are you Jack?

JACK:

No I am not damn happy to see you here!

NATHANIEL:

I heard you went to his funeral-

JACK lowers his fist

JACK:

I guess I owed him something at least-

JACK stares at the floor once more.

NATHANIEL stands up off of the sofa.

NATHANIEL:

You know a little birdie told me that you wanted to go back to the island-?

NATHANIEL raises an eyebrow at JACK.

JACK quickly shoots his head back up

JACK (SHOUTING):

I cannot just leave those people there, Nathaniel! Not on that place where you lot are destroying it-

NATHANIEL:

I do recall you allowing us back onto the Island, Jack. Am I correct in saying that?

JACK violently grabs NATHANIEL and begins to lead him to the door. He shuts the door in NATHANIEL's face just as NATHANIEL turns around to look back at JACK.

JACK slides down the door in tears. There is a few moments silence.

NATHANIEL (THROUGH DOOR):

You know, Jack, I might be able to take you back to the Island if you do something for me-?

Camera shot of JACK's eyes, full of tears, suddenly open wide. He quickly jumps up off of the floor and rips open the door to see NATHANIEL still stood there.

JACK:

How?

NATHANIEL:

I knew that would bring you back around-

NATHANIEL smirks but JACK pays no attention to this.

JACK:

Just tell me how?!

NATHANIEL:

May I come in again-?

NATHANIEL walks straight in, not even waiting for an answer from JACK.

JACK wipes away quickly the tears.

JACK:

How then?

NATHANIEL:

Jack, as you may know or not know, Dawson and his son recently managed to escape from the Island.

JACK has a face of shock which stops NATHANIEL mid-sentence as he notices JACK's shock.

NATHANIEL (CONT'D):

Well, evidently, you didn't know that. Now, please shut your mouth.

JACK closes his agape jaw.

NATHANIEL (CONT'D):

Now, we want-

JACK cuts NATHANIEL off

JACK:

You want me to find them for you-?

NATHANIEL pauses a moment

NATHANIEL:

Yes, Jack, we do and then, and only then, will we allow all of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 to leave the Island! Are you in?

JACK also pauses a moment, for thought. He then gets a look of reluctance on his face.

JACK:

I'm in-

NATHANIEL:

Good! Now, I'll be off. Meet me at this address tomorrow morning.

NATHANIEL pulls out a business card from his pocket and hands it to JACK. JACK stares at it. On it, it reads:"DHARMA Initiative,154 North Hill Street,Los Angeles,California,90012 82F"

JACK looks up from the business card. NATHANIEL has a large grin on his face.

NATHANIEL (CONT'D):

I guess I'll be seeing you in the morning, Jack. I'll let myself out.

NATHANIEL leaves the camera shot. Camera shot then focuses upon JACK's face which is emotionless. A door bang is heard.

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. JACOB'S SHACK- DAYTIME (END OF FLASHFORWARD)

JACK is still stood at the doorway staring at BEN who is still stood just within the shack.

BEN smiles evilly

BEN:

Yes, here I am, Jack!

BEN raises his arms into a Christ-like crucifix position. It can be told that there does seem to be a force forcing BEN to this.

JACK seems angered by BEN's absolute coolness. JACK quickly starts forward towards BEN (so that now he is within the shack) but then sees the absolute fear that is in BEN's eyes and stops immediately staring right into his eyes.

JACK:

Are you ok, Ben?

JACK stares around the shack with an air of suspicion.

JACK (CONT'D):

What is this place-?

JACK is cut off by BEN who suddenly begins to almost fit slightly _(NOTE: A SLIGHT REBELLION BY BEN AGAINST THE POWER OF JACOB HERE)._

BEN:

No, Jacob!

JACK stares at BEN confused and terrified by what is happening to him.

BEN (CONT'D):

I brought him here by mistake-!

JACK:

Ben-

JACK is cut off by the sudden earthquake sized shakes of the shack (Similar to that that occurred in "The Man Behind The Curtain"). Objects start to fly off the shelves they are on and they also begin to fly across the room this time.

JACK turns around to face the door but it suddenly slams shut. He has absolute terror on his face. He runs towards the room and desperately tries to open it but it is jammed absolutely shut (by JACOB's strength of power). He turns back to look at BEN who is still in the middle of the shack. He has tears running down his face as he still stands in Christ-like crucifix position. BEN still has the blood stained upon his face which makes this an absolute horrific image as lights (lanterns and the like) begin to flash/ flicker also within the shack.

JACK runs back to BEN and tries to help him as obviously JACK can never see a man in harm without helping him and also, remember, JACK wants BEN to see them leaving the Island! JACK tries to pull away BEN from the spot on which he is standing but he cannot budge him.

BEN looks deep into JACK's eyes.

BEN:

Leave... me-

JACK stares at BEN and reluctantly nods his head.

JACK:

Ok-

JACK then turns around and runs, stumbling slightly, towards the door of the shack. He tries with all his might to open the door but still, it will not budge. He then walks backwards and short distance and then runs full pelt at the door, barging it with his left shoulder. There is a slight dint in the door but JACK has unsuccessfully broken through. Behind JACK, BEN can be seen struggling. Also, objects can still be seen flying about behind him. JACK walks backwards once more and then runs, again, full pelt at the door. This time he makes a slight hole in the door. He repeats this process once more, this time with his right shoulder. There is a close-up on JACK's face on this last barge against the door, and we see the pain he is from it. This barge has managed to fully break through the door. JACK repeatedly punches it making the gap larger and then throws himself through the door.

EXT. JACOB'S SHACK- DAYTIME

JACK stumbles away slightly from the shack and watches in awe as the shack does not move the slightest inch at all, despite what is happening inside. Only slight sounds of smashing glass can be heard from inside.

JACK stares for a moment and then he quickly runs away from the shack. Camera shot of JACK running away into the distance.

CUT TO:

INT. JACOB'S SHACK- DAYTIME

The shack shaking stops immediately and BEN collapses to the floor in absolute agony. A visible JACOB appears above him, towering other him. BEN looks up at JACOB in despair.

BEN:

Why?

JACOB:

You fool, you brought him here and now he could return and attempt anything to harm me!

BEN then eerily rises from the floor, not on his own accord.

JACOB (CONT'D):

He could return and then kill me, and then what, Ben? The Island goes to the dogs!

BEN winces in pain as it seems he is hit by some force.

JACOB (CONT'D):

Now, I did not want Jack bringing here, you imbecile! That white flash, Ben, was me taking your little friend, Locke, back into my past so I could show him what measures he should go to to protect this Island. He will do much better at it than you ever did!

BEN winces once more. This time it seems the force has come from the other side.

JACOB (CONT'D):

But, I guess, now, I might have to sort of that Jack Shephard-

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- DAYTIME

JACK is desperately running through the jungle in an attempt to get away from JACOB's shack. He slows down and then comes to a halt. He looks around himself to check no one has followed him. He slow watches behind him especially and out of the corner of his eye he sees someone. He quickly turns to them and sees WALT stood there. A look of shock and fear comes across his face.

JACK:

Walt?

JACK slowly walks towards him in disbelief but WALT holds his right hand up in a motion of "Stop!". WALT slowly lowers his arm.

JACK (CONT'D):

Walt, what... what are you doing here-?

WALT (REVERSED SO NOT LITERATE):

Jack, you must save the island! You must! Otherwise, there will be dire consequences-

JACK looks completely taken aback with confusion as he stares at WALT after just saying what he had.

JACK:

What is the matter, Walt?

JACK tries to walk forward once more but WALT holds his hand in the "Stop!" motion again.

A sound comes from behind him, a rustling sound, which JACK looks around at. A cow appears from the bushes. He stops walking as it sees JACK. JACK turns around to it and instantly jumps back, not expecting to see a cow.

JACK (CONT'D):

What the hell -?

JACK then slowly back away and then breaks into a run.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. A LARGE BUILDING- MORNING (FLASH FORWARD)

JACK stands at a distance from the large building. JACK is dressed extremely smart and has shaved off his beard so he look very clean cut now. It is an ultra-modern building with a large steel framework. He stares up at it and with a large sigh sets off to it.

CUT TO:

INT. A RECPTION AREA

JACK is sitting impatiently in the reception area of the building. He keeps looking from the clock to the receptionist and then to a door. The receptionist occasionally gives him a quick smile. She then receives a call and looks over to JACK. She puts the phone down.

RECEPTIONIST:

Mr. Shephard, you may go in now

JACK jumps out off his seat whilst the receptionist motions her arm to the door that he is to enter the boarding through.

INT. A BOARDING ROOM

JACK cautiously enters the boarding room. In it are 11 people sat around a large table. One seat is empty. JACK scours the table looking at the people- the only person who he recognises is NATHANIEL who smiles widely at him.

NATHANIEL:

Mr. Shephard, I'm delighted you decided to come-

NATHANIEL stands up and motions his hand to the empty chair which JACK quickly goes and sits in.

NATHANIEL (CONT'D):

Jack, this is the board of the DHARMA initiative.

NATHANIEL looks about the other 10 people sat at the table other than himself and JACK.

NATHANIEL (CONT'D)

Board members, this is Mr. Jack Shephard, Doctor and survivor of Oceanic Flight 815. I have personally contacted Mr. Shephard so that he can complete a task that needs to be done.

A MAN at the table butts in

MAN:

Michael Dawson and his son, Walt Lloyd

JACK nods his head

JACK:

Yes, I know already-

The MAN gives JACK a slightly disgusted look that JACK dismissed his comment

JACK looks back to NATHANIEL

NATHANIEL:

Now, Jack, Michael and Walt have been missing for 3 weeks now. It is believed that they have managed to get back to mainland and are now hiding in Portland along with the help of some of our people. You should talk to Michael calmly as he trusts you and try and persuade, and if you are unable to persuade him, our people will be right on hand to be able to take them both by force. Jack, it is of the up most importance that Walt, especially, is taken back as he causes a large threat to this world, the outside world. Now, I know that was a short briefing but, Jack, do you understand-?

JACK pauses a moment for thought and to take all of what NATHANIEL said in.

JACK:

And you promise that my friends who are still stuck there will get off safe and sound?

NATHANIEL:

We promise, Jack

JACK:

Deal?

NATHANIEL:

Deal-

NATHANIEL gives JACK a reassuring smile.

NATHANIEL (CONT'D):

Now, Jack, go on and meet our people who will assist you

NATHANIEL motions to the door with his left hand.

NATHANIEL (CONT'D)

Thank you, Jack

JACK gets up and exits the boarding room.

Camera flashes to MAN.

MAN:

Nathaniel, you cannot be serious saying you will let them go off that Island!

NATHANIEL slow raises his right hand from under the table. He has his two finger crossed.

NATHANIEL:

Don't worry, Gareth. They are not getting off that Island-

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE JUNGLE- LATE AFTERNOON

LOCKE slowly and cautiously walks through the jungle. He looks extremely aware of his environment. He closes his eyes once more and to have his sense of direction, being led by the Island to the place where he wants to go- to find the DHARMA Initiative group.

LOCKE looks from his left and then to his right and then to the sky, stopping walking at the same time.

LOCKE:

I know now-

LOCKE then sets off walking once more.

CUT TO:

INT. THE ORCHID STATION- LATE AFTERNOON

RICHARD is in the scientific room of which was shown in "The Orchid Video" _(at Comic-Con 2007)_. He sits down on the desk of the room and stares about it. There are empty cages everywhere; however, some do have dead rabbit carcasses in them. At those RICHARD pulls a face of disgust. He then hears a door open behind him. He quickly swerves his head around to look who has entered: it is WILLIAM. They give each other weak smiles.

RICHARD:

Hey-

WILLIAM:

Hey. Why you in here-?

WILLIAM looks about the room.

WILLIAM (CONT'D):

This is the first time I have been in in a while-

RICHARD:

I don't know why I came in actually-

RICHARD smiles slightly

RICHARD (CONT'D):

Guess I felt like I needed to find out what you have been through before we set off

WILLIAM cuts off RICHARD.

WILLIAM:

Setting off where?

RICHARD:

The Temple. That was our original destination-

WILLIAM:

Why are you going there?

WILLIAM seems very freaked out by the thought of The Temple

RICHARD:

It was the place we were told to go to by Ben-

WILLIAM gives a disapproving look at this

RICHARD (CONT'D):

Are you going to come with us-?

WILLIAM:

You should know I can't go to The Temple-

RICHARD:

You'll be allowed back in now, I'm sure. Jacob revolutionised it-

RICHARD stops speaking realising he started speaking about JACOB in front of WILLIAM.

RICHARD (CONT'D):

Sorry-

WILLIAM:

You know I have been in this place so long; I have actually become afraid of the outside world-

WILLIAM gives himself a mocking laugh

WILLIAM (CONT'D):

I don't know what is out there now. Goodness knows what could happen to me-

RICHARD stays silent for a moment but then stands up off of the table/ work surface.

RICHARD:

I'd protect you, you do realise that. I'm so sorry for what I did to you and I just need to have this feeling of forgiveness on my own part, I need to just forgive myself-

WILLIAM:

I know you would protect me, Richard-

They smile at one another.

WILLIAM walks over closer to RICHARD now

WILLIAM (CONT'D):

I know I seemed crazed upon you meeting me again but-

WILLIAM stops speaking

RICHARD:

So, you're not coming with us?

WILLIAM slowly shakes his head

RICHARD (CONT'D):

I understand-

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- LATE AFTERNOON

_WITH SAYID AND CO._

SAYID, SAWYER, DESMOND with KADEN, JIN, JULIET, HURLEY and BERNARD trudge on through the jungle. They all now look tired but they carry on begrudgingly.

Rain suddenly begins to pour down on them heavily. They all react negatively to this.

SAWYER:

For God's sake!

SAWYER stares up to the sky angrily

The whispers then suddenly come on. The whisper transcripts are all played simultaneously.

WHISPER TRANSCRIPT #1:You are near them. Beware! One Indian, Two American, One German. Department of Heuristics And Research on Material Applications Initiative. They are expecting you! They know you are coming! Beware! Another is there too. Beware! Look out! Near you, they are! BANG! Saviour, my arse!

WHISPER TRANSCRIPT #2:Sawyer, the conman. Clementine. Sayid, the torturer. Nadia. Juliet, the fertility expert. Rachel. Bernard, the dentist. Rose. Jin, the enforcer. Sun. Desmond, the station man. Penny. Hugo, the millionaire. Starla. Then, Kaden-

WHISPER TRANSCRIPT #3:They came, they fought, they won. They know you are on the way. Be cautious! POP! Silence, I demand. Bye bye! Greta, Joseph, Beverley, Lucas- they are prepared. They know what you do not!

As the whispers play the group look about the jungle in fright. The camera runs around them to add to the confusion.

HURLEY:

What the hell, Dude-?

JULIET:

Where are they coming from?

They all look about the jungle.

SAYID motions for HURLEY and JULIET to be quiet. He seems to be listening intently to the whispers.

The whispers then suddenly die down and the entire group stay quiet for 5 seconds still looking about for the source of the whispers.

SAYID:

We must move on

HURLEY:

Dude, we have just had the jungle speaking to us!

SAYID:

Yes-

HURLEY:

I'm like traumatised!

SAWYER:

Get over it, Lardo!

HURLEY stares at the two in shock.

HURLEY:

Come on, Dudes! I'm freaked out-

SAYID:

Hugo, you seem to be the one holding us each time on this mission. Do you want to get off this Island?

SAYID walks up to HURLEY

SAYID (CONT'D):

I'm sure you have family you want to get to in the real world as I definitely have someone I desperately want to meet! So, please can we move on?

HURLEY:

I guess so-

SAYID:

Good!

SAYID once more goes to the front of the group. They all begin to move once more slowly going past the camera. SAYID and SAWYER looks slightly unphased by the whispers but they have a look of fright about them. HURLEY, JULIET, JIN and BERNARD look quite phased by the incident. DESMOND seems interested in the whispers. KADEN is still on his leash.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- LATE AFTERNOON

_WITH JACK_

JACK slowly stumbles through the jungle. It is also raining on him. He then hears some voices. He puts up his head in shock.

JACK:

Hello-?

JACK runs towards the voices. He bursts through some bushes.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- LATE AFTERNOON

_WITH THE MAIN SURVIVORS GROUP E.G. KATE, CLAIRE_

KATE, CLAIRE, SUN and ROSE are just simply walking through the jungle when JACK suddenly bursts through the trees onto them. He falls over on to the jungle floor.

ROSE:

Oh my God, Jack!

The whole group halt suddenly.

ROSE, SUN and KATE run up to JACK to help him. CLAIRE stays back due to having AARON. ROSE, KATE and SUN roll JACK over onto his front. Upon seeing KATE large smile comes across JACK's face.

JACK:

Kate-

KATE looks worriedly at him.

There is a group of people huddled around/over JACK now.

KATE:

Are you ok, Jack-?

JACK suddenly goes into hysterics laughing

JACK:

You wouldn't believe who I have seen-

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. BACK OF A LARGE VAN- NIGHT TIME (FLASH FORWARD)

The back of the van is kitted out with all CCTV equipment. It has three people sitting in it: JACK, JOSEPH and a woman called SYLVIA. They are all watching the screens intently.

SYLVIA points to a screen which shows a block of rundown flats.

SYLVIA:

Dawson has been seen exiting and entering this building many times now. One agent followed him and it is believed he lives in flat number 1516. You need to go there and persuade him. Understand?

SYLVIA looks at JACK. JACK nods his head.

JACK:

Yeah-

JACK gets up and looks to the two people.

JACK (CONT'D):

See you-

JOSEPH:

Good luck!

JACK exits the van.

CUT TO:

INT. A CORRIDOR- NIGHT TIME

JACK slowly walks down the corridor looking at each door number. He reaches number 1516 and stops. He takes a deep breath and then knocks on the door quickly. He waits for it to be opened. It is and MICHAEL stands there.

MICHAEL:

Jack-?

MICHAEL looks at JACK in absolute confusion

JACK:

Michael-

JACK gives MICHAEL a kind smile

MICHAEL:

What are you doing here?

JACK:

I've come to see you because I need to speak to you about something very important-

MICHAEL:

What?

JACK:

Can I come in?

MICHAEL:

Yeah, of course

MICHAEL invites JACK into his apartment. JACK enters

INT. MICHAEL'S APARTMENT

MICHAEL lives in an extremely dingy apartment with poor lighting in it. JACK looks about at it. MICHAEL notices JACK.

MICHAEL:

It is not much but, we're just lying low at the moment-

MICHAEL motions to the sofa

MICHAEL (CONT'D):

Sit down

JACK and MICHAEL go and sit on the sofa together. There is slight tension between the two

JACK:

Where is Walt?

MICHAEL:

In his bedroom

MICHAEL motions his head towards a shut door.

JACK:

So, you got off of the Island-?

MICHAEL:

Evidently!

JACK smiles at him

MICHAEL (CONT'D):

I needed to get my son away from there, Jack! You should have seen what they were doing to him!

MICHAEL starts to get slightly emotional. JACK puts a hand on MICHAEL's shoulder.

MICHAEL (CONT'D):

We've finally got away from that place!

JACK:

Yeah... that is what I have come to speak to you about-

MICHAEL stares at JACK in confusion

MICHAEL:

Jack, what do you mean?

JACK:

You need to go back there!

MICHAEL:

No, Jack!

MICHAEL shakes his head violently

JACK:

If you go back Michael, they will let all the others off that Island!

MICHAEL stares at him in shock

MICHAEL:

Why should I go back, Jack? After everything we have been through!

JACK:

We all have to take sacrifices, Michael! You sacrificed Hurley, Kate, Sawyer and I for yours and Walt's safety!

MICHAEL:

No, Jack! We are not going back! Have they sent you, DHARMA?

JACK nods his head ashamedly

MICHAEL (CONT'D):

Get out, Jack!

MICHAEL stands up and grabs JACK and takes him over to the door.

Suddenly, the door is kicked in and several people enter including JOSEPH and SYLVIA. JACK and MICHAEL stare in shock at the entering people. They run over to JACK and MICHAEL and separate the two of them. They throw JACK to the floor and start to grab MICHAEL putting him in handcuffs. JACK watches in shock from the floor as he sees the people bursting into WALT's room and bringing him out quickly also.

WALT:

Get off of me!

They don't let go of him

WALT (CONT'D):

You'll regret it!

JOESPH:

No I won't!

JOSEPH then injects him with a fluid and WALT almost instantaneously falls unconscious. MICHAEL stares in absolute horror.

MICHAEL:

Get off my son!

JOSEPH then walks over to MICHAEL and also injects him with the fluid causing MICHAEL to also fall unconscious.

JACK gets up off of the floor and watches this all in shock as then MICHAEL and WALT are bundled out of the flat. Close up camera shot of JACK's shocked face.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. MICHAEL'S BLOCK OF FLATS- NIGHT TIME (FLASH FORWARD)

JACK stands with NATHANIEL outside the block of flats. It is pouring down with rain.

NATHANIEL:

Thank you for helping us, Jack-

JACK:

Are they going to be ok? Michael and Walt-

NATHANIEL:

They will be treated with the upmost care, Jack

The van then pulls up behind NATHANIEL.

JACK:

So, when will you take me back to the Island to get the people off there-?

NATHANIEL gives an evil smile. JACK notices this

JACK (CONT'D):

You are taking me aren't you?!

NATHANIEL opens the door of the van.

NATHANIEL:

You are such a gullible soul, Jack-

JACK:

You son-of-a-bitch!

JACK gets angry realising NATHANIEL's betrayal. He lunges forward to NATHANIEL and knocks him over. JOSEPH quickly jumps out of the van and goes to JACK who is pummelling NATHANIEL in the face. JOSEPH pulls off JACK and punches him in the face and also throws him to the floor. He helps NATHANIEL up and helps him into the van. NATHANIEL looks to JACK who is just getting up off the floor.

NATHANIEL (CONT'D):

Good bye, Jack-

NATHANIEL then closes the van door and the van begins to drive off

JACK stands up and watches as the van drives off into the distance. He has tears running down his face.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHT TIME (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

Camera shot of eyes. The eyes open and blink slightly as if the person is waking up. Camera pulls out to show JACK.

KATE'S VOICE:

Jack!

Camera shot of JACK laid on the floor. KATE runs over to him after noticing him waking up. It has stopped raining now but they are still soaking wet.

KATE (CONT'D):

Jack, are you ok?

JACK slowly sits up confused

JACK:

What happened to me, did I faint? I only remember being in some shack and having to leave Ben, and then seeing Walt out in the jungle-

KATE stays quiet for a moment taking in what JACK has said

KATE:

You stumbled through the bushes and said that I wouldn't believe who you had seen-

JACK:

Yeah, I saw Walt-

KATE:

Walt-?

JACK nods his head

JACK:

I don't know what is wrong with this Island, Kate!

KATE:

Me either, Jack-

CUT TO:

EXT. THE ORCHID STATION JUNGLE CLEARING- NIGHT TIME

WILLIAM and RICHARD stand at the entrance to The Orchid Station. They give each other a weak smile and then shake each other's hands.

WILLIAM:

Goodbye, Richard-

RICHARD:

Yeah, see you Will. Are you sure you don't want to come with us? I mean you don't have to go to The Temple especially. We could maybe take you to The Barracks or something-

WILLIAM:

No, Richard, I must stay here for a bit and adjust

RICHARD:

Ok-

RICHARD looks slightly put down but nods his head

RICHARD (CONT'D):

I will see you again soon. Ok?

WILLIAM:

Ok. Bye then

RICHARD reluctantly walks away from WILLIAM to the group of Others. They wave at each other. WILLIAM then watches RICHARD and the Others walk away into the jungle.

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHT TIME

SAYID and the group walk through the jungle. They also are soaking wet now from the previous rain. They have fire torches. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere a person appears jumping out through the bushes and tackles SAWYER to the floor. He holds him down and takes out a gun and holds it to his head. The group stare in shock at what has just happened to SAWYER. The tackler looks up: it is JOSEPH. He kneels on SAWYER to keep him down on the floor. He holds up the gun to the rest of the group.

JOSEPH:

Stay away or he'll die!

JOSPEH points the gun at SAWYER once more and then back to the group. JOSEPH fiddles around his back pocket and brings out a radio phone. He dials a number into it and holds it up to his face. BEVERLEY answers

BEVERLEY'S VOICE:

Hello, Joseph. What has happened?

JOSEPH:

I have them! Come give me back up, now!

JOSEPH puts the radio phone back in his back pocket and looks up at the group smiling evilly.

LOST


End file.
